


No Safety Lights in Asgard

by thewightknight



Series: Ridiculous Crossovers Nobody Asked For [9]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, where kevin is thor, you know what they say about safety lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Mike Hat the dog visits Asgard.





	No Safety Lights in Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those ideas that never went anywhere past the initial "aha!" moment, that sprung up from [this gifset from Thor: Ragnarok](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/163346474483/randomfandomteacher-comicbookfilms-thor), and also [this](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/171370065883/i-had-a-stroke-of-inspiration-today) and [this](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/176181332963/amuseoffyre-take-my-life-not-my-heart).

"These humans you associate with have caught the All-Father's attention, Thor. Or rather, one of them has." Heimdall eyed the scruffy canine Thor had brought back with him from Midgard. The beast seemed well-mannered despite its appearance, sniffing the corners but not anointing them as it explored the chamber.

"Ah, yes. The lady Jillian's understanding of particle physics is a wonder to behold."

"Yes. A wonder. "

The canine, having finished its evaluation of its surroundings, trotted across to them and sat at Thor's feet, tail sweeping back across the floor as it panted, an astonishingly long tongue lolling from one side of its mouth. It had a certain charm, Heimdall had to admit. He could become accustomed to the company of a beast so joyous in its manner.

"Many of her creations seem rather unstable, and she does seem to have a rather ... startling disregard for her own safety, I have observed."

Thor laughed, a hearty utterance that echoed into the vault of the chamber.

"She does indeed. She has told me on more than one occasion that 'safety lights are for dudes'."

"It is good that you are present to monitor her, then."

"My monitoring is not necessary."

"The All-Father does not agree."

"Then I will have to convince him otherwise, will I not? Are you willing to host my companion until I return? I fear father may not react well to his presence."

The beast had proven well behaved so far. Heimdall nodded to show his acquiesance.

"Mike! Stay with Heimdall. Stay!"

Its ears perked up and its tail made a frantic circle in its wagging as it looked between the two.

"Here. He loves to play catch." Thor produced a bright red ball from a pocket and the dog's entire being focused on it, a quiver overtaking its entire body, although it didn't stir a hair from where it sat.

"That is also one of the Lady Jillian's creations." Thor uttered the words as he threw the ball and Heimdall's brief hesitation at hearing them nearly caused him to miss his catch.

"How long will you be?" Heimdall asked Thor's retreating back.

"That depends on father. Try not to throw the ball over the edge."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
